dungeonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitefall
Whitefall is generally the first city that players encounter. It is the military capital of the Humans in Sunless. The City Ancient and glorious is whitefall, built by some of the first Dwarves alongside the cities of Pinehaven and Lord's Hammer. However it was sacked and pillaged by the first men, and then the entire island of Sunless was overthrown and overrun with humans, driving the Dwarves away on a pilgrimage to Myr. Now it is in ruins as men do not know how to tend to Dwarven stone, and in increasing danger from the approaching forces from the Waste... Just outside Whitefall is a town called Whitewall. Buildings In Whitefall Dragonhearth Keep - '''The keep where the king and other Nordic nobles stay. '''Whitefall Warrior's Guild - '''Site of the Warrior's Guild in Whitefall. '''Whitefall Mage's Guild - '''Site of the Mage's Guild in Whitefall. Seems to be having some trouble... '''Whitefall Trader - '''A simple trader where one can buy and sell supplies and gear. '''Enlistment Building - '''Base of the Whitefall Army faction. '''Hero's Fall - '''A graveyard site. '''The Bard's Guild - '''The Whitefall Bard's Guild '''Stoneloft - '''A mountain where the sigils of The Three (or 'The Old Gods') rest along with their priests. Characters: Fen '''Name: Fenrir Goldentongue Fenrir is a clever and rude trader with high prices and fairly impressive merchandise. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 75 Class: Merchant Element: Dragon Level: 8 Exp Give: 50 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 15 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 45 *INT: 15 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Steel Shortsword **40 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 8 **Buff: **Effect: * Aela Name: Aela Stormblade Aela is sarcastic and rude to all soldiers, as she recieved the same treatment when she joined due to her size and gender. She later opens up to the player and reveals her sad childhood and upbringing along with the death of her entire family at the hands of the Elven Regime. When the General dies she will promote one of the characters to his rank with a smile. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Battlemage Element: Thunder Level: 20 Exp Give: 2000 Spells/Skills: Vampire's Kiss **35 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: Roll 10D **Effect: Drains half of the HP dealt and gives it to user **Uses: 3 ** Shock ***40 GP ***Attribute: Thunder ***DMG: 7 ***Effect: 10% chance to stun ***Uses: 6 **Ability: Spellsword: Add 25 of your element's damage to your melee attacks for 3 tunrs (Daily) Stats: **STR: 40 **AGL: 30 **CHA: 20 **INT: 31 **WIS: 14 **VIT: 20 **ARM: 54 **LUCK: 10 Equipment: **Head: **Chest: Whitefallen Knight's Chestplate **Legs: Whitefallen Knight's Greaves **Feet: Whitefallen Knight's Boots Weapons: **1: Stormhewer (Unique Steel Shock Mace) ***180 GP ***Attribute: Thunder ***DMG: 20 ***Buff: +3 INT ***Effect: Roll a D10, add the number to your attack in shock damage with a 20% chance to stun. ***Requirements: 20 STR, 30 INT Thoras Name: General Thoras General Thoras is rough and commanding, but he is also kind and appreciates the ocassional joke. He is loud and strong in battle, and kind and wise in council. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 360 Class: Avenger Element: Fire Level: 40 Exp Give: 3000 Spells/Skills: Ability: Goddess' Wrath: While fighting an undead or 'evil' enemy if you are in a a range of 3 squares you can use an AOE ability that deals 20 dmg +a D10 to any evil/undead in a 10x10 square radius. (Daily) Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 25 *INT: 30 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 69 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: Whitefallen Helm *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Blade of Thoras **Not sellable **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 60 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirements: 60 STR, 24 WIS Thoras Name: General Thoras General Thoras is rough and commanding, but he is also kind and appreciates the ocassional joke. He is loud and strong in battle, and kind and wise in council. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 360 Class: Avenger Element: Fire Level: 40 Exp Give: 3000 Spells/Skills: Ability: Goddess' Wrath: While fighting an undead or 'evil' enemy if you are in a a range of 3 squares you can use an AOE ability that deals 20 dmg +a D10 to any evil/undead in a 10x10 square radius. (Daily) Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 25 *INT: 30 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 69 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: Whitefallen Helm *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Blade of Thoras **Not sellable **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 60 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirements: 60 STR, 24 WIS Alphonse Name: Alphonse of the Stoneloft Alphonse is the youngest of the priests atop the Stoneloft, and seems to favor the Warrior. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 300 Class: Priest Element: Ice Level: 20 Exp Give: 250 Spells/Skills: Burstmend *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to heal entire party. User and all targets roll 20D, add users ammount to each individual's roll, they recieve this ammount of HP *Uses: 5 Healthbolt *200 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: (to any enemy within 5 squares) *Effect: Roll a 30D to heal *Uses: 2 Shiverburn *200 GP *Attribute: Fire/Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Freezes and Burns opponent for 8D turns *Uses: 4 Stats: *STR: 25 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 8 *INT: 15 *WIS: 35 *VIT: 30 *ARM: 11 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood *Chest: Priest's Cloak *Legs: Priest's Robes *Feet: Priest's Boots Weapons: *1: Mythril Staff (2H) **200 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 3 **Buff: +10 HP, +15 WIS **Requirements: 20 INT **Effect: LOW-MED White magic have x2 charges Denark Name: Denark the Thoughtful Denark is what some would call a wise sage, and what others would call a ponderous oaf. He reads the book of the three every day, front and back, constantly meditating on it's meaning and what the gods truly want. He is kind and compassionate, seeming to follow the Mother the closest. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 250 Class: Priest Element: Fire Level: 20 Exp Give: 230 Spells/Skills: Burstmend *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to heal entire party. User and all targets roll 20D, add users ammount to each individual's roll, they recieve this ammount of HP *Uses: 5 Shiverburn *200 GP *Attribute: Fire/Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Freezes and Burns opponent for 8D turns *Uses: 4 Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 10 *INT: 20 *WIS: 50 *VIT: 12 *ARM: 11 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood *Chest: Priest's Cloak *Legs: Priest's Robes *Feet: Priest's Boots Weapons: *1: Mythril Staff (2H) **200 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 3 **Buff: +10 HP, +15 WIS **Requirements: 20 INT **Effect: LOW-MED White magic have x2 charges Bathos Name: Bathos the Incumbered Bathos is a drunk, a glutton, and a lustful sort of man. He lives by the Glutton's teachings, no matter how vile or disgusting others may find them. However, he is still kind and strong as you would expect a priest to be. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Priest Element: Ice Level: 20 Exp Give: 250 Spells/Skills: Burstmend *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to heal entire party. User and all targets roll 20D, add users ammount to each individual's roll, they recieve this ammount of HP *Uses: 5 Healthbolt *200 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: (to any enemy within 5 squares) *Effect: Roll a 30D to heal *Uses: 2 Shiverburn *200 GP *Attribute: Fire/Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Freezes and Burns opponent for 8D turns *Uses: 4 Stats: *STR: 35 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 25 *INT: 10 *WIS: 28 *VIT: 50 *ARM: 11 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood *Chest: Priest's Cloak *Legs: Priest's Robes *Feet: Priest's Boots Weapons: *1: Mythril Staff (2H) **200 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 3 **Buff: +10 HP, +15 WIS **Requirements: 20 INT **Effect: LOW-MED White magic have x2 charges Prince Zander Name: Prince Zander Eclesian It is said that when the gods gifted King Lysander with two sons, Prince Zander was born with the King's smarts, and Ethenian with his strength. Prince Zander is a cautious, charismatic, and kind sort, skilled with a longblade, but not to a huge extent. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 250 Class: Knight/Noble Element: Water Level: 25 Exp Give: 250 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 25 *AGL: 28 *CHA: 30 *INT: 30 *WIS: 25 *VIT: 15 *ARM: 32 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Whitefall Guard's Helm *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Zander's Dragonglass Longsword (Unique) **200 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 23 **Buff: **Effect: +5 damage to Elves Prince Ethinian Name: Prince Ethinian Eclesian II It is said that when the gods gifted King Lysander with two sons, Prince Zander was born with the King's smarts, and Ethenian with his strength. Prince Ethinian, second of his name (named after the king who sacked Whitefall during the invasion of Sunless) is a strong, brutish, and impatient sort. He is loyal and headstrong, but grows increasingly impatient with his father's caution and his brother's inability to challenge his father. He was born under the sign of the Dragon, by modern Nordic law this means he should be the heir to the throne, however his father named Zander the heir rather than Ethinian... Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 350 Class: Knight/Noble Element: Dragon Level: 30 Exp Give: 400 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 62 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 10 *INT: 6 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 35 *ARM: 28 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Ethinian's Grok Club (2H) Unique **500 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 55 **Effect: Always does 5 bonus damage to elves. **Requirements: 90 STR Ser Thanos Name: Ser Thanos the Dragonslayer Ser Thanos is famed in the land of Sunless, and even in the South for serving the entire island under the rule of King Edward III, Lysander's father. A Dragon fled from the Dragonrealm and scorched the Wasteland, burning down all of Pinehaven. Then it flew over the Western Mountains towards Whitefall, when it began to climb the wall menacingly, every Whitefallen fled, but Ser Thanos stood his ground, and cut the beast's head right off. He was knighted that day, and given the title of Dragonslayer by his lord. King Lysander seems to distrust him for some reason, and Thanos seems to dislike him as well, seeing Ethinian as a much better member to serve. It is also said that Thanos is Dragonborn, but since no one has ever killed him, this is unknown... Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 400 Class: Dragonborn Element: Dragon Level: 50 Exp Give: 1000 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 73 *AGL: 28 *CHA: 25 *INT:25 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 49 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Helm *Chest: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Chestplate *Legs: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Dragonslayer's Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Dragonscale Longsword **500 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 33 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirement: 120 STR *2: Dragonscale Shield **430 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 12 **Buff: +25 HP, +20 STR **Effect: Dragon and Fire Attacks do 10% damage, water and ice do 150% **Requirement: 120 STR Unique Armor Set: Draonslayer's Whitfallen Armor *220 GP (Legs and Chest), 170 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Dragon *ARM: +10 to L H and B, +19 to C *Effect: Frost Resistance, Elven and Dwarven weapons do 50% damage. Dragonborn's have +50 STR *Requirements: Queen Mjera Name: Queen Mjera Queen Mjera was once Mjera of the Root, a princess from Pinehaven, she was the last of her family to survive the fight against the dragon. She fled to Whitefall and was saved by King (at that time, Prince) Lysander. They married and after the King died, she became the queen alongside Lysander as King. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 100 Class: Noble Element: Earth Level: 15 Exp Give: 40 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 35 *INT: 30 *WIS: 35 *VIT: 13 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Heartsilver Dagger **220 GP **Attribute: Water **DMG: 17 **Buff: **Effect: Poisons always work King Lysander Name: King Lysander 'Eclesian' King Lysander, once a mighty and wise King, grows old and paranoid, losing hope at the thought of two armies with a personal vendetta against his family marching towards his city... Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 200 Class: Noble Element: Ice Level: 20 Exp Give: 70 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 10 *CHA: 5 *INT: 10 *WIS: 50 *VIT: 13 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Adamantite Longsword **350 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 29 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirement: 90 STR, 30 AGL Hans Hammerfast Name: Hans Hammerfast, Castle Smith Hans Hammerfast earned his name when he reforged a Godstone sword in only 3 hours, a feat that has only been preformed by the greatest of Dwarven smiths. And Hans is a human, not born with iron and craft in his blood like the Dwaves, but fire and ice. Hans doesn't much care who is king, what war is happening, or who you are. He cares for gold, and craft, little more. He only deals weapons to nobles, and thusly unless you find yourself as a high ranking Whitefallen, or the king himself, you will not use this man's legendary steel. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 150 Class: Grandsmith Element: Earth Level: 15 Exp Give: 300 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 62 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 10 *INT: 6 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 35 *ARM: 14 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Hammerfast **1000 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 50 **Buff: **Effect: +10 to heavy armor Savos the Broken Name: Savos the Broken Savos has served three generations of nordic kings,educating them in matters of medicine, alchemy, and magical properties. He funded the mages guild, and stood to have magic stand up as a beautiful thing in Sunless, and for 60 years it did, nords accepted the arcane just as they did swords and shields. But that ended with the crowning of King Lysander, his hatred of Elves and Dragons blinded him, he raised the Mage's Guild's taxes, had his guards discourage wandering mages, and even shunned Savos himself. Now his life's work has gone to waste....or has it? Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human/Elf HP: 300 Class: Magister Element: Water Level: 50 Exp Give: 300 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 20 *CHA: 20 *INT: 50 *WIS: 65 *VIT: 4 *ARM: 14 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: Whitefallen Greaves *Feet: Whitefallen Boots Weapons: *1: Savos's Staff (Unique, will dissapear upon Savos' death) **1000 GP **Attribute: Dragon **DMG: 15 **Buff: **Effect: Free cast all White Magic Orgn Name: Orgn the Poor Orgn is a mage hating beggar, who often eggs their building and harasses visiting mages. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 10 Class: Beggar Element: Earth Level: 1 Exp Give: 1 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 2 *INT: 2 *WIS: 2 *VIT: 2 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Magebane (Shortsword) **70 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 2 **Buff: **Effect: +5 damage if opponent has an INT of 20+ Active Guilds in Whitefall The Mage's Guild The Warrior's Guild The Bard's Guild Trollhunters Trivia *The first game in the DungeonRealm series is named after this city. *Guards and Human citizens (King included) seem to be hostile towards Elves.